


Newlywed games for immortal couples

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyone is immortal, M/M, game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Couples game night-“No, no we did that last week” Raphael waved off Magnus’ idea again.“I give up” Magnus sighed and slouched next to Alec, his husband’s arms already wrapping around his waist. “You pick something” Magnus directed the question to Raphael who quickly passed the task off to Simon.“Newly wed games” Simon declared within seconds.The other three man exchanged a look before Alec responded.“Simon, you know none of us are newlyweds” Alec spoke slowly as if he was explaining it to a child.





	Newlywed games for immortal couples

The things about being immortal is that they’re a limited number of people in your life that will remain in it for a very long time.  
And when you have those people in your life it seems that you’ve seen it all and done it all, hence the dilemma faced at date night.  
“No, no we did that last week” Raphael waved off Magnus’ idea again.

“I give up” Magnus sighed and slouched next to Alec, his husband’s arms already wrapping around his waist. “You pick something” Magnus directed the question to Raphael who quickly passed the task off to Simon.

“Newly wed games” Simon declared within seconds. 

The other three man exchanged a look before Alec responded. 

“Simon, you know none of us are newlyweds” Alec spoke slowly as if he was explaining it to a child. It was true, neither of them were new weds, Magnus and Alec had surpassed their seventieth wedding anniversary just the week before and Simon and Raphael were somewhere close behind. 

“I know, doesn’t mean we can’t play the game” Simon rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Raphael after decades together. “It’s that or we play monopoly and have Magnus cheat us”

The response was a chorus of “no’s” from Raphael and Alec and an “I don’t cheat, all the time” from Magnus. 

It was quickly settled, with a wave of his hand the coffee table was gone and the couch was pushed back. The space was filled with soft blankets and fluffy pillows. Alec settled besides Magnus and waited for Simon to read over the rules. 

“We’re not playing for points okay just answering the questions, got it?” Simon asked and waited for everyone to nod.

“I’ll get us some drinks, Simon get the questions” 

It took them several mintues to set up, Simon pulled up a set of questions on his phone and Magnus got them all drinks while Raphael and Alec headed off to discuss whatever it is they talked about, Simon said it was mainly politics in the shadow world, Magnus believed it was more than that. 

Once they had taken seats, Simon read off the first question for Raphael and Alec to answer. 

“How would you complete this sentence? My husband is a natural-born?”

Raphael and Alec immediately started to write down their answers on the note pad Magnus had magiced up. 

“Rockstar” Raphael scribbled neatly across his paper, while Alec wrote “charmer”

“Aw, thank you Alexander” Magnus smiled and leaned across the circle to kiss Alec. “I see you’re not as romantic are you Santiago” he teased once he was sitting back.   
Raphael rolled his eyes at his friends taunts “baby, what are you?” 

 

“Rockstar” Simon grinned and high fived Raphael.

“Our turn to ask a question” Raphael said and slide Simon’s phone to Alec.

“fill in these blanks. My husband may be the world's best ______, but he may also be the world's worst ________.”

Simon paused to consider his answers while Magnus went straight into writing.

“Best archer, worst cook” Magnus held u his writing pad

“Hey I can cook” Alec pouted.

“Sandwiches doesn’t count, Simon?”

“Best husband, worst cuddler” Simon hesitantly showed his.

“What do you mean I’m a bad cuddler?”

“You just move around a lot and it’s so much poking with your elbows”

“The couches doesn’t have elbows to poke you”

“Okay okay next question” Magnus took the phone and handed it to Simon before taking a sip of his drink.

“Complete this sentence: Not many people know it but my spouse is really good at ________.” Simon read out loud to the group.

“Playing chess” Raphael’s paper said. It was true, when he first met Simon he didn’t think Simon could sit still long enough to concentrate on the game but he was surprisingly very good at it, that’s how they spent many of their sleepless days.

“Archery” Alec smiled, many many years ago he had taught Magnus, they spent many days training since and Magnus was elegant, swift and deadly, just as his teacher. 

“Well that’s something I didn’t know” Raphael faked being surprise “how could you dad”

“Shut up and read the next question Magnus chuckled lightly. 

“Complete the following sentence. Our marriage would be perfect if we could just agree on _______.”

“Cold or warm o neg” Simon smiled softly at Raphael.

“who makes the bed” 

“Don’t you have magic for that?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, so?”

There night continued on with little fuss of “that’s not true” “I didn’t mean to do that” and “really?”. They played until two wine bottles were empty and the night gave away to day and the sun rose behind the Manhattan skyline. 

“Same time next week” Magnus smiled as he opened the portal to the Hotel DuMort.

A very sleepy Simon nodded his head as he clung tightly to Raphael for support. 

“I’m thinking we have a baking contest next week”

“I’m thinking no” Raphael called as he stepped through the portal.


End file.
